My Little Pony: Super Hostile 2
by gamerboy111
Summary: Here we go! My Little Pony: Super Hostile 2! Hope you enjoy! ...When Team Crafted and Kenzie(O.C) are kidnapped by Herobrine, who will save the multi-verse? The ponies and a few other mystery people! But will THEY succeed in stopping Herobrine... for the SECOND TIME? O.C story! O.C strip in book one chapter 1! ENJOY!


**Hello! And welcome to... *dramatic music*... I'M NOT SURE! Let me see... hmm... wait, WHAT?! I can't believe I'm writing this! I'm writing... MY. LITTLE. PONY. SUPER. HOSTILE. TWO! Gosh... :O AHHHHHH! *boom***

CHAPTER 1 -

It was a peaceful day in Equestria, and things were beautiful, as usual. Flowers bloomed, trees grew, and birds flew. Such a perfect day. At the golden oak library, Twilight was still reading up on different universes, trying to figure out how they had ended up in Minecraftia. She was also reading up on advanced gun-like machines. Because a gun like machine made the portal, therefore ending up in Minecraftia. She put the book down, and wondered how Team Crafted and Kenzie were doing, especially Deadlox and Kenzie. Just then, Pinkie Pie walked through the door, and asked her something... "Hi, Twilight," she said. "Whatcha doing?" "Just reading up on other universes... are you wondering how Team Crafted and Kenzie are doing?" Twilight asked. "Yeah, Hey! I KNOW! Let's visit them! I have a, 'travelling to Minecraftia to check up on Team Crafted and Kenzie and make sure that no universes will end up exploding or being taken over by Herobrine' list!" said Pinkie. "WHAT?! Well... Your Pinkie. stuff like this always happens... Get our friends! We're going to check up on Team Crafted!"

**Meanwhile, in Minecraftia...**

"Where is all this lava and fire coming from?!" asked M.U looking around in disbelief. "And the mobs, there everywh-AHHHHH!" said Husky as a creeper exploded from behind and sent him flying over the rest of Team Crafted, crash landing next to another creeper, sending him flying back over the rest of the gang. "Uhh... Hmm... the only time something like this happened was when Herobrine attacked... luckily Henzie, I mean Kenzie was there to stop him!" said Deadlox, winking at Kenzie. She smiled in response. They continued to walk through the wrecked streets of their new home city, Blocksville. "Hey, LOOK!" said Sky, pointing to a flipped over car, with somebody screaming inside. Monsters poured in and around the wrecked car, her screaming just made things worse, getting the monsters attention. I mean, there was like ten creepers, twenty zombies, a few skeletons and a few spiders. There was even an enderman. "Let's help her!" said Sky, running towards the car. "HEY! GET OUTTA HERE! SCRAM!" they yelled, waving their arms around wildly. The monsters looked surprised, then hissed and ran away into the dark depths of the alleyways. Jerome kicked the car, sending it flying into the air, and crashing back down right side up, the person opened her door. "Thank you!" she said. "No problem!" said Sky as he ran away. "Bye!" Just then, someone screamed for help inside a building. "Oh, c'mon! guys, go help him. I see someone running around screaming over there, hold on..." said Deadlox as he ran towards the person. "Hello?" he said, but he didn't hear Deadlox. "HELLO?" Deadlox said a bit louder. Still didn't notice. "HHHHHHEEEEELLLLOOOO?!" Deadlox screamed. "Oh, sorry! Did you say something?" the person finally said. "What the heck? Oh, sorry... what's going on?!" asked Deadlox. "I-I saw something! I-I-It's a round sphere of fire and lava and pure evil, followed by black clouds!" said the person. "WHAT THE HECK?! Oh, umm... go on..." said Deadlox. "Thanks!" he replied. Just then, the rest of the gang walked back towards Deadlox. "He's save, just scared. He was in a burning building" said Jerome. "Good, but... the person I met said that there was a random sphere of fire and lava and pure evil in the distance... followed by black clouds..." said Deadlox. "What?! I..." said Bajan. "Shhh! Listen," said Kenzie. "All became quiet. Not a single sound was heard. But then there was a little breeze, and it gradually became stronger. They looked east, and saw the sphere the man was talking about, followed by black clouds. The breeze increased into a gust, and finally winds that could exist in a hurricane. The sphere stopped moving, and the wind stopped increasing speed, but still blew. The wind increased the spreading of the fire, and things burned quicker. "Okay, ready for whatever is coming?" asked Sky, gripping his budder sword and enchanted budder apple. "Ready!" said Ssundee, hitting himself with a rock forcing him to become derp Ssundee, a type of Ssundee that shoots fireballs and causes fire. "Okay, here we go!" said Sky. The fireball became smaller, and smaller, and smaller. Until it revealed something, or some_one_, inside. But who it was, well... you don't want to know.

**Back over in Equestria...**

"Okay, Pinkie... what does your list say we need?" asked Twilight. "Okay, first we need... pollen from the rare dodose flower!" said Pinkie. They began to look around the meadow they were in. Looking for a dodose flower. "Uh, what does it look like exactly?" asked Rainbow. "It's red, has a blue stem, glows, and oh! Is fifteen feet high!" explained Pinkie. "Okay! Red, Blue stem, glows, fifteen feet hi-Wait, WHAAAA?" yelled Rainbow. "Oh, I... umm, think I found it!" said Rarity, pointing to a red flower with a blue stem that glew and was about twenty feet high. "Oh, that one will be perfect! Get some pollen from i-" but Pinkie couldn't say anything else because the flower tipped over and dumped a ton of pollen on top of her. "Bllllbblluubb... GASP! Hmm... this seems right!" she said.

**Later...**

"Okay, next ingredient, Pinkie?" asked Twilight. "Okay, now we need a sapphire stone!" she said. "Have some right here!" said Rarity and Apple Jack, walking towards them with a cart of sapphire's. Umm... okay, next, Pinkie? "Now we need one quarter of stuff from the rainbow falls!" said Pinkie. "Have it right here!" said Rainbow. "And last but not least, a powerful unicorn that can perform the merging spell and the firing spell!" said Pinkie. "Right over here!" said Twilight, pointing to herself. "Alright! Let's do this!" she said. Twilight used her merging spell to merge the items together, creating a red liquid. She fired to the ground with the firing spell and it made a portal. "Let's go!" said Twilight, jumping in the portal. The ponies appeared in a place weird looking place, and in the distance they saw two people, red and green, jumping on brown creatures. And up above them, they saw a sign that said, SUPER MARIO! "Hmm... I think we put a bit too much pollen in the recipe..." "PINKIE!" everyone else yelled.

**Meanwhile, in Minecraftia...**

"I... I can't believe..." but M.U was interrupted by a thunderous laugh. "That I am still alive?! I can never die! For I. AM... HEROBRINE!" Dead silence. "Sky shook the thought off and said something... "YOU WILL NOT SUCCEED! YOU NEVER DO!" "Or will I? ATTAAAAAAAAAAACK!" Herobrine yelled. Then a huge wave of monsters rushed in like people running away from Herobrine. Sky charged at Herobrine (Who was floating, obviously), and bounced up to him. He would've to get a hit off him, if a portal launching six colorful ponies directly at him hadn't appeared. CRASH! "Ugh... Oh, hey, Sky! What has been happening late-" "No time to talk!" said Sky, climbing back to his feet. "HEROBRINE HAS NOT BEEN DEFEAT-AHHHHH!" screamed Sky as him and the rest of Team Crafted were levitated into a cage. "MWUHAHAHA!" Herobrine laughed. "No one can defeat me! NO ONE!" Herobrine gave one more laugh before he, and Team Crafted, disappeared in a cloud of smoke, as well as all the monsters. And that left the ponies, just standing there, shocked.

**:O... **

**Well... wow.** **What and unexpected chapter! Hope you like the story so far! :D HAPPY READING! Oh, and... O.C story! O.C permission strip in Super Hostile number one! BYEEEEE! (Disappears in a cloud of rainbow colored smo... OH-NO! Not this again!)**

**(P.S, check out the story, My Little Minecraft, Friendship is Budder! Awesome story! And credit to GXAtailsmo for the awesome O.C in story one! It saved me from having to discontinue the story!)**


End file.
